The claimed subject matter relates to an electrostatic actuator that may be used in inkjet printing. In conventional methods for fabricating electrostatic actuated inkjet printheads etching is often used to control important dimensions, including the thickness of the conductive membrane and the width of the electrostatic gap between the control conductor and the conductive membrane. Conventional methods also require silicon substrates to support the use of dopant implants and other semiconductor processing materials.